Ruby Eyes
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Melalui ruby ini hanya bisa memperhatikan. Selalu. Selamanya. Dedikasi untuk Ficto Gemino & A Classical Fairytale Challenge juga IHAFest November 2011. AU. Barter Fanfic. PrussHung for Gicchan's Encounter.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. The Happy Prince © Oscar Wilde (thanks to Fanesha Nesia to remind me ^^)

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Straight Pairing. AU. PrussHung. Fairy Tale-Style. Pendek. Talk-active!Gilbird. **NON Slash/Yaoi Pairing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fic Barter ini<br>**Didedikasikan untuk Challenge  
><strong>Ficto Gemino &amp; A Classical Fairytale<br>**serta  
>IHAFest November 2011<br>**FUTURE**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby Eyes<strong>

by  
>Ryuna Ohime<br>for

**Gicchan's Encounter**

* * *

><p><em>[Hei, Gadis.]<em>

Panggilnya dalam hati.

_Ruby_ indah telah ia gunakan memperhatikan seorang gadis cantik yang tinggal di kediaman kecil, terlihat tepat dari pandangannya. Gadis dengan rambut kecoklatan bergelombang. Dibilang gadis pun, sesungguhnya hanyalah fisiknya yang milik perempuan. Kelakuannya…jangan ditanya. Di zaman yang tengah melarat karena peperangan, kemisikinan merajalela. Menguasai siapapun, tak terkecuali bangsawan. Tapi gadis itu, dia hanya anak yatim-piatu seperti korban perang lainnya. Kehilangan semuanya karena perang. Gadis itu melakukan apapun untuk tetap hidup. Bekerja keras, seperti sekarang.

Dia menyembunyikan rambut indahnya dibalik topi lusuh diatur hingga menutupi wajahnya yang tak terlihat. Pakaian kemeja usang serta celana sebetis serta _blazer _lelaki penuh tambalan. Caranya berdiri begitu rupa hingga sekali lihat tak ada yang akan menyangka dia perempuan kecuali dari wajah mulus, tak bisa menyembunyikan kecantikan asli gadis belia itu. Tatapannya tajam. Mengincar seorang lelaki bangsawan.

Berjalan cepat ke arah lelaki itu, menabraknya. Menunduk meminta maaf sambil mempercepat gerakan tangan mengambil sesuatu dari kantung tersebut. Bangsawan itu berdecak kesal lalu pergi sambil marah. Tanpa mengetahui ada yang diambil bocah laki-laki jejadian itu.

Senyum cerah penuh kemenangan sekaligus kebanggaan licik terlukis di wajah cantik itu saat membuka isi benda yang diambilnya. Terdapat banyak lembaran kertas dalam dompet kulit yang bisa dijamin dompet itu sendiri seharga dengan biaya hidup penduduk biasa selama sebulan.

'Terima kasih, Bangsawan Tolol.'

Ucapan itu terlihat dari gerakan bibir gadis itu sebelum ia lari kencang meninggalkan tempat kejadian, takut ketahuan bangsawan yang barusan ia curi dompetnya.

"Tahun ini juga sama, Pangeran?"

Tanpa menoleh, memang tak bisa menoleh, sebuah suara sedikit mengalihkan konsentrasi Sang Pangeran yang masih mengawasi gerakan gadis itu, ia menanggapi dengan nada biasa.

_[Begitu caramu menyapa Pangeran hebat sepertiku, Burung Kecil?]_

"Bukankah tahun lalu juga begitu?"

_[Hahaha, kau memang tidak hebat.]_

Tersenyum singkat, burung kecil berwarna kuning yang hinggap di bahu Sang Pangeran itu pun memandang mengikuti _ruby _milik Pangeran. Menatap gadis itu yang kini telah jauh berlari dari tempatnya melakukan aksi copet tadi. Topi lusuh sudah tak lagi bertugas, membiarkan rambut kecoklatan panjang bergelombang itu turun tergerai. Membingkai wajah ayu milih gadis tersebut. _Blazer_ tebal yang tadi menutupi telah berganti pakaian wanita. Memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh seorang gadis. Pinggangnya yang ramping, lengan kecil yang bisa bergerak cepat, serta tatapan kuat penuh tekad. Tak mengherankan para lelaki menolehkan wajah ke arahnya.

"Dia berubah, Pangeran," ucap burung kecil itu.

Gadis itu telah kembali memakai pakaian gadis desa biasa. Dia baru saja berbelanja dari uang yang ia dapat -_curi_- tadi. Beberapa kantung belanjaan dibawanya sambil tersenyum ke arah gubuk kecil sedikit jauh dari tengah kota. Terlihat gadis itu memanggil karena setelahnya keluar beberapa anak perempuan masih kecil-kecil menyambutnya. Semuanya mengelilinginya sambil tertawa bahagia. Bahkan dari tengah kota, tempat Sang Pangeran dan burung kecil itu memperhatikan mereka.

"Jadi cantik," lanjut burung itu.

Sang Pangeran diam tak menjawab. Ia masih menikmati senyuman bahagia penuh tawa gadis itu bersama para anak perempuan disekelilingnya. Sang Pangeran telah memperhatikan gadis itu sejak ia hidup tak tentu arah di usia sangat muda lebih dari para anak perempuan yang mengelilinginya itu.

Terkikik geli, burung itu kembali berkata, "Aku tak menyangka anak kurus, kecil, kucel dulu itu bisa jadi secantik ini."

_[Kau memang tidak hebat tidak menyadarinya.]_

"Ayolah, Pangeran," burung itu bercanda, "Dia tak akan bisa begitu jika bukan aku yang membantunya untuk tetap hidup dari kelaparan itu."

_[Apa yang kau bantu, Burung Kecil? Dia bisa membeli makanan karena lapisan emas di bajuku yang hebat ini. Kau yang tidak hebat cuma mengupasnya dan memberikannya pada gadis itu untuk ditukar dengan uang.]_

Menggelengkan kepalanya yang kecil sambil menghela nafas. Ia melihat lapisan emas di tubuh Sang Pangeran nyaris tak bersisa. Sudah berulang kali dia mengupasinya untuk membantu gadis itu jika kesulitan uang. Burung itu menanggapi, "Iya, Iya, Pangeran. Tapi, hidupnya sendiri sudah berat walaupun sudah kita bantu, dia malah menggunakan semua usaha kita untuk merawat anak-anak yatim piatu itu."

Meski tak bisa menggerakkan mulut, burung kecil itu bisa mengetahui bahwa Sang Pangeran tersenyum.

Dia perempuan, tapi bersifat lelaki. Disebut lelaki, namun hatinya lembut. Dirinya yang unik sedari dulu selalu menarik perhatian pemilik _ruby_ ini. Tak pernah sedetikpun Sang Pangeran mengalihkan pandangan. Selalu. Hanya memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Sebaliknya, Pangeran justru tidak berubah," komentar Si Burung Kuning.

_[Kau memang tidak hebat, Kecil. Tentu saja aku yang hebat ini tidak berubah. Selamanya tetap hebat. Karena itulah penduduk kota membuat patungku ini persis sepertiku yang hebat ketika masih hidup dulu. Begitu persis dan hebatnya sampai jiwaku menetap di sini.]_

"Bukan itu, Pangeran. Lagipula patungmu ini tak sehebat dulu lagi."

_[APA?]_

"Lihatlah, dulu tubuhmu berlapis emas, sekarang tak ada apapun. Pangeran berikan semua emas untuk gadis itu. Hanya kedua batu _ruby_ matamu yang masih dengan indah bersinar di situ. Itu yang kubilang tak berubah."

Sang Pangeran terdiam.

"_Ruby_ itu satu-satunya penghubungmu dengannya. Memperhatikannya selama ini," ada sedikit simpati dari Si Burung.

Memperhatikan. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Sang Pangeran. Tak lagi memiliki raga bagi jiwa. Dirinya tak bisa melakukan gerak apapun. Menolehpun tak bisa. Ia hanya bisa melihat tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Berawal dari kasihan pada gadis itu dulu, berkembang menjadi rasa sayang hingga berubah menjadi kasih dalam perjalanan waktu. Selama itu. Hanya memperhatikan. Tak bisa apa-apa.

_[Burung Kecil]_

"Apa?"

_[Ambillah setangkai bunga orange hebat di samping kakiku yang hebat ini. Berikanlah itu padanya.]_

Sekali lagi Si Burung Kuning menghela nafas dan tersenyum pasrah. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang ke arah bawah. Melewati tubuh raksasa patung Pangeran. Memetik setangkai lalu hendak terbang ke arah langit biru saat Sang Pangeran memanggil.

_[Burung Kecil.]_

"Apua uagi?" Si Burung kesusahan menjawab dengan bunga di paruhnya.

_[Terima kasih, Gilbird. Kau hebat.]_

Burung itu mendekati wajah Pangeran yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya, kemudian mengecup singkat melalui paruhnya sebagai ucapan senang lalu pergi ke arah rumah gadis itu. Sang Pangeran masih bisa melihat betapa senang Si Gadis menerima itu. Ia mengambil bunga orange itu dan disematkan di rambut bagian kanan di atas telinga.

Senyumnya itu telah menawan jiwa Pangeran untuk selalu memperhatikannya. Tak jemu memandang ekspresi apapun yang tampil. Di saat gadis itu marah, matanya membesar. Kesal. Wajah cantik yang berbeda. Di saat ia tertawa, betapa indahnya dunia terasa. Rasa hangat memenuhi hati tanpa raga milih Pangeran. Di saat gadis itu sedih, jutaan jarum tak terlihat menusuk sanubarinya. Menyesal tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya.

_[Cantiknya…]_

Awan kelabu bernaung di seluruh kota. Perlahan rintik hujan turun kemudian menjadi deras. Membasahi tubuh patung Pangeran. Menyembunyikan rasa tak terkatakan yang keluar dari _ruby_ itu. Begitu hebatnya rasa itu hingga tak tertahankan meski ia tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menunjukkannya. Jika di masa hidupnya yang lalu ia adalah Pangeran sebuah kerajaan. Melindungi rakyat. Dicintai oleh rakyat. Suatu kedudukan yang diinginkan semua orang dan ia sendiri bangga bisa mendapatkannya tanpa susah payah. Kali ini tidak. Ia tak butuh jutaan orang mencintainya. Ia tak mau melindungi jutaan orang.

_[Aku mencintaimu…]_

Hanya satu yang ia harapkan dan inginkan di masa mendatang. Yaitu bisa memanggil dengan suaranya sendiri...

_[Hei, Gadis.]_

.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**(silahkan baca dari paragraf akhir sampai dengan paragraf awal)**

* * *

><p>Pertama, Gicchaaaaa maaf telaaaat bangeeet (3 bulan bo!) fic ini T^T Maaf juga kalo tidak sesuai selera D'X<p>

Fic ini dibarengi 4 challenge sekaligus =w=' :

1. Ficto Gemino itu fic yang endingnya kembali lagi ke awal jadi bisa dibaca berulang gitu (kalo gak salah). Batu rubi-nya gak diambil karena untuk menekankan bahwa fic ini bisa dibaca berulang kali dengan isi seperti itu tanpa ada yang berubah bertahun-tahun kedepannya karena akhir cerita harus nyambung ke awal cerita. Jika rubi itu juga dicabut, maka kehilangan penghubung antara awal dan akhir sehingga akhir tak bersambung ke awal.

2. Setting dongeng untuk challenge A Classical Fairytale, The Happy Prince itu kisahnya kurang lebih patung Pangeran berlapis emas dan seekor burung wallet yang ngebantu Pangeran ngasihin lapisan emasnya untuk orang-orang miskin tapi di sini kuganti Gilbert cuma ngasihin emas ditubuhnya hanya untuk Eliza. Benda terakhir yang diberikan adalah bunga _orange_ yang di aslinya memang tersemat di rambut Eliza sebagai penambah _chemistry_.

3. Future yang kumaksud di sini adalah harapan Gilbert di kehidupannya masa depan agar bisa memanggil Eliza dengan mulutnya sendiri. Tidak hanya dalam hati. Mengapa harapan? Karena harapan merupakan sesuatu yang ingin didapati namun belum terjadi dan itu sama dengan pengertian masa depan. Masa depan tak bisa diketahui karena belum terjadi.

4. Pairing dari barter fanfic pesenan Giccha

Fic ini juga ingin kupersembahkan untuk **bakapon** yang berulang tahun kemarin. _Otanjyoubi Omedetou, Otouto _X')_ Aitai….._

Terakhir, terima kasih banyaaaaaaakk sudah mau membaca X')

Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku terima apapun itu :')


End file.
